Talk:John Crichton
Romantic Associations Is there any way this can be trimmed down to reduce the length of the infobox?--Dakkoth 04:12, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Eh, maybe, but I sorta like that we get to see how freaky Crichton got with all them aliens.--Agarcia 16:43, 19 January 2007 (UTC) romantic = Married to Aeryn Sun (Peacekeeper Wars: Part 1); was briefly married, (but marriage not consummated,)to Princess Katralla who is pregnant with his daughter, but will be in suspended animation as a statue for about 77 more cycles (2.12 Look at the Princess - I Do, I Think); (2.13 Look at the Princess - The Maltese Crichton); had brief sexual relationship with PK Disruptor Jenavian Charto (2.13 Look at the Princess - The Maltese Crichton); had an ongoing romantic relationship with Peacekeeper Technician Gilina Renaez (1.7 PK Tech Girl),1.19 Nerve), (1.20 The Hidden Memory); was considered as a potential mate by Lishala on Acquara (1.14 Jeremiah Crichton); Caroline Wallace was his girlfriend for about two years before he left Earth (4.13 Terra Firma); nearly proposed to Alexandra O'Connor before joining IASA(1.13 Rhapsody in Blue); lost his virginity to Karen Shaw (actually Chiana) at age 16 (4.12 Kansas); Kim Kupperstein was his girlfriend at age 16 (4.12 Kansas). the original type --RavagingGlory Template How can we make this article the basic template for all major and multi-season characters? :Until I learn Wiki a little more, I'm not sure. I would think or hope that users would likely follow the examples being given. I am certain that there is a way to set up a template, though... it's just a matter of how...--Dakkoth 18:57, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Style This entry should be revised to be more of biography. Right now it reads as a more general synopsis of the series as a whole.--Agarcia 07:04, 28 April 2007 (UTC) I know it's been quite some time since your comment, but this heading seemed to fit what I intend to do: Convert this article to an in-universe POV. There is a bit of the introductory paragraph I'm not sure how to keep or if is even possible when changin the POV, so here's how it read before my edit: : John Robert Crichton, Jr. (played by Ben Browder) is an IASA astronaut who is shot through a wormhole to a distant part of the universe, thus setting the scene for the show as a whole. As the only regularly appearing human on the show he is the main focus and the main character as he narrates the weekly credits and, thanks to a third season plot device (in which he was duplicated and the two Crichtons spent time on two different ships), he is the only character to appear in every episode. LiveLongandProsper (talk) 14:14, May 1, 2014 (UTC) I removed the following snippet from the "Season Two" section: : This plot device allows an interesting connection between hero and villain to form while only rarely having the two actually meet. as I found this to be out of the proper POV. It could possibly be placed in a background section, but I'm not 100% sure of this. LiveLongandProsper (talk) 16:50, May 1, 2014 (UTC) I'm not sure how I can reword this to in-universe POV and into he Personality section or elsewhere, so I'll leave this here in case anybody else can figure it out: : Even during Season One it is possible to see the start of these feelings; he takes more risks for her than for any other crewmember. I'm hoping that we can eventually get this and other articles into the proper Point-of-View and tense. LiveLongandProsper (talk) 15:38, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Died Well, since clinical deaths are also listed, maybe the time when he gets turned into a statues should also be listed. Right? Since he was conscious and technically "alive"--ie. he was able to communicate with others--I think it's safe to say he was alive as a statue. That doesn't make much sense, but that's what I believe and I'm sticking to it.--Agarcia 21:53, 28 May 2007 (UTC) ALL ALTERNATIVE VERSIONS OF PEOPLE SHOULD BE LISTED! ALL! AND ZHAAN COULD USE SOME QUOTES! PLEASE! :So list the people and add the quotes. Mistrx75 01:23, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Trimming and rearrangement i have trimmed and rearranged the john crichton area slightly to make it smaller. as i thought the rommantic assoc. part was way to long i have taken that out and made a part on the actual page for john relationships, adding all that were there and a few others. i hope this is alright. i put the original romantic assoc type up in case it is still needed . it allows for more indepth talk on it --RavagingGlory Appeared in every Episode? Technically he didn't appear in The Choice, as it was only a hallucination that Aeryn saw. 02:44, November 12, 2010 (UTC) FS Easter Eggs In Season 1 Episode 2 of Farscape Moya is parked in the mud of Kazda Swamp on 'Degoba 2'- How are the natives able to understand John Crichton? The translator microbes only work 1-way; they only work for the person who has them injected. John Crichton was unable to comprehend D'Argo in his first seconds aboard Moya, until the microbes took effect... So: Was this an intentional wormhole loop-de-loo? Is there more to the story, perhaps, that would possibly include J.C. swooping so randomly, closely back so nearly to his own solar sytem that Earth English is some sort of galactic equivalent to Sebacean in the Sebacean neck of the woods? I love FS with all my tiny blue heart. ...so much that I have watched it through sooo many times... and begun to notice things... 'glitches in the matrix'...but I don't point these things out to pick it apart- All the little things that I point out here are part of my love for it. Because, to me, even now, I can lose myself so completely in its magic that I forget I ever noticed them! [[User:Jacktravelle|Jacktravelle] (talk) 05:48, May 16, 2017 (UTC)